when once is not enough
by Dracia Malfoy
Summary: After years of being abused by the Dursleys a man in a cloak steals Harry away. He cares for Harry, gives him advice and gets him through some tough circumstances. But who is this person. Find out what happens "When once is not enough".
1. An abusive life

When once is not enough

**Sadly Harry Potter is not mine. If it was, I would not be writing fanfiction and I would have put Harry and Draco together in the books. **

**Warning!: This story is rated R for rape, yaoi, and various graphic violence as well as depression and suicidal tendencies. **

**Pairings:**

**Harry/Draco is main, but not til later. And also there will be some pairings with them that do not last with other people. **

**A/N: So there is one character in this story whom you will not find out who it is until later. I am rewriting the Harry Potter books in a way… will not be using the basic story-line… so this is most definitely AU. I do hope if you like reading that type of thing, I can make it worthwhile. **

A shiny rock lay in very rough, worn hands. The owner of the stone looked at it with great sadness and fear. Out of all things, he had hoped this item would never be in his possession. He wished for only one thing. And he knew what he had to do. This man had a task.

"You freaky little bastard!" The voice of one, Vernon Dursley rang out as a fist also swung in the direction of a little black haired boy. The boy ducked and looked up at his uncle with scared eyes. This boys age was six. As the fist swung down, it hit the boys jaw with a sharp _crunch!_ And the little boy fell to the floor. Vernon walked out of the room. The boy had been punished for a sheet of homework Dudley had done, going missing. Harry stood up very quickly, for if Petunia caught him not doing his chores, he could be punished worse. He noticed a bit of blood on the floor from biting his lip and quickly ran to get a wash cloth to clean it up. Little would it be known to Harry that someone was watching him.

_ A few years later _

Harry stood in the yard watering the plants. It was a hot day. No one to be seen. Of course not, everyone else was indoors. But poor Harry was stuck outside. His eyes glazed over the flowers once more as he let the water just drizzle on the plants. Most normal eight year old boys would be playing video games or playing with their friends, but here Harry was doing his chores in the humid outdoors. A red cloak caught his eye as someone walked by. Harry was surprised to see anybody, let alone someone who was covered in a cloak that could not have been comfortable in such heat. The cloak covered the person's whole body as well as face. They passed by quickly, but as they did Harry felt a nice cool breeze. He smiled genuinely and went back to work. He was just glad Petunia hadn't caught him overwatering the flowers.

_ A couple months later _

Harry stood at the stove cooking a meal when Petunia walked in. She looked at what he was doing on the stove and growled. "You're burning our food."

"I'm sorry Aunt Petunia." Harry said, a slight quiver in his voice. "I accidentally set the heat too high. It will still be good to eat." Harry showed her the food which was browning nicely with just a few spots showing the burnt food.

"Ha!" Petunia scoffed. "I would not eat that." She walked over to him and grabbed his wrist. She twisted it until he faced her. "Would you?" She asked sternly.

His eyes widened and he kept his eyes down. "N-no." He answered shyly.

He felt as she twisted his arm more and forced his arm above a hot pad on the stove. His eyes widened as he tried to pull away but was unsuccessful. She forced his hand onto the red-hot hotpad for a few seconds until a sizzling sound was heard. She then let go. He pulled his hand into the other, holding it against himself. The hand was burned red and raw. He watched as she left the room and his eyes started to burn with tears.

_ A year later _

Harry, now ten, lay on the bed in his cupboard. His legs stretched out as he lay on his stomach reading a book. His eyes glossed over the page very briefly when something else caught his attention. The sound of his door opening. He looked up to see Vernon standing in the doorway. He very quickly sat up and put the book over on the edge of the bed. He placed his hands in his lap and looked up very submissively. "Is there something I can do for you Uncle?"

Vernon grinned in a way Harry couldn't describe. An almost sadistic, evil grin. He stepped forward a couple steps and nodded. "Yes Harry. I need you to lay on your stomach on your bed and lay your head on your pillow and not move."

"Sir?" Harry asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Do as I say, boy!"

Harry nodded shyly and did as his Uncle had described. Before he knew it, his uncle's legs were straddling his own and he could feel his pants being pulled downwards. Harry automatically panicked and he tried to get up, but as he tried, his Uncle pushed his head into his pillow. The body on top of his own was too large, not able to be moved by the skinny helpless boy beneath it. Harry gave up struggling.

When Vernon finally left a few hours later, after having raped Harry multiple times, Harry just lay there, not moving. His breathing was shallow and his body weak. He fell asleep, knowing his dreams would be filled with nightmares.

A few hours later a pounding sound was heard on the cupboard door. Harry jerked up in bed and curled himself against the wall. What if it was his uncle again? He closed his eyes and hoped dearly it wasn't, but expecting that it was. The door burst open with light and the person in the red cloak stood there, a stick in his hand. He spoke harshly. "Come with me."

Harry closed his eyes and bit his lip, hoping this was a dream. What would Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon think. He wrapped his arms around his legs and shook his head very harshly. The man in the cloak shook his head and walked into the cupboard. Harry scrunched back as tightly as he could. The man gently took a hand and placed in on Harry's cheek. "It's alright Harry. Please come with me. I want to make you safe."

Harry looked up, but could not see who this person was… his savior? He didn't move though. He couldn't move. His body ached as it was and with all the quick movements he had made, his body just hurt more. Besides, Harry was not going to trust this person he didn't know. The person grabbed him by the wrist, which made Harry cringe. "Please Harry, I won't hurt you. No one will hurt you if you come with me."

"How do you know my name?" Harry demanded. His voice didn't sound as confident as he had hoped.

"I know a lot about you Harry. I care a lot about you and I want to see you safe. Please come with me." The man offered his hand.

Harry looked at it for over a minute, but then he heard something that made his heart beat roughly in his chest. One of the stairs creaked, and his cupboard door was open. He couldn't move. The man quickly took his hand though and then something happened. He felt as though his body was being pulled in different directions, but in an instant they were somewhere else. They were standing outdoors in a wooded area. A huge mansion stood before them. The man in the cloak swept a hand in an offering manner. "Welcome to my home."

Harry tried to stand up, but his body was weak. The man noticed his struggle and put his hand down to help Harry up. Harry was weary but took it. He had no choice. He ended up keeping hold of the hand because he couldn't seem to let go. As much as he wanted to, and as much as he was scared, the hand was a comfort. It was a gentle, yet firm grip that kept him standing but also seemed caring. And that same hand pulled him forward gently to lead him inside.


	2. chapter 2

When once is not enough

**If you did not read the first chapter for my disclaimer and warnings, why are you here? And if you did, thank you for reading! Don't forget to review after each chapter. The more you review, the quicker I write **

Harry was scared as he looked around the manor. His hand was still in the older man's, but the man was not holding his hand there, just offering it for as long as Harry needed it. Harry saw a small owl in a cage by the wall. He loved animals, always had, but never would he bring a pet into the Dursley household. The older man squeezed his hand and Harry looked up. He wished he could see what was behind the cloak. Perhaps the man would take it off later. As he stood there staring at the bird, the man gently let go of his hand and walked down the hall towards what Harry could only guess was the kitchen. He followed, his head low, and his footsteps as quiet as he could make them.

The man pushed the door open to reveal the large kitchen. He turned around, the cloak swishing as he moved. "Would you like some food?"

Harry began to shake his head but then nodded. "I-I would like that sir."

"Sir?" The man asked in a very curious tone. "Why don't you call me… Tatsu. It's a nickname a friend once gave me."

Harry nodded. "Yes Tatsu."

The man chuckled. He walked forward and began to rummage through the cupboards. "Do you like cookies Harry? I have some here you could snack on and then we'll go shopping for some real food later. I don't usually shop much, so all the food I have is junk food."

"I-I'm fine with anything Tatsu." Harry said kindly.

The man came over and ruffled Harry's hair and Harry jerked back from his touch. Tatsu quickly took his hand back. "Sorry about that Harry. If you wish me not to touch you, just tell me ok?"

Harry nodded worriedly. "I'm sorry Tatsu. I-I am still not sure why you want me here. Are you a kidnapper?" Would a kidnapper have taken him from somewhere he was being tortured and make him feel better?

Tatsu shifted uncomfortably. "I am not a kidnapper Harry. I am just someone who wishes he could have given you a better home sooner. I am sorry you had to live with them for so many years."

"Who are you?" Harry carefully backed back against the door. How could this man know so much about him?

The man stepped back a bit just to give him the space he needs. Harry looked down, knowing he hurt the man, but he was uncomfortable and not sure what to think about the situation. He noticed that Tatsu had grabbed him a cookie and placed it on the table. After doing so Tatsu left the room. Harry walked over and grabbed the cookie, eating it slowly to savor it. He then went over to the sink to grab a towel and began to clean the mess that had been made by the crumbs. Suddenly a pop was heard and a weird looking creature stood before him. Harry jumped back. He had never seen anything like it before. The creature stepped forward holding out a long skinny hand. "I'll take that, sir." The thing said in a high pitched voice.

Harry immediately dropped the towel and pressed himself very close to the wall and watched as the creature started cleaning. The man's voice came from the living room. "You alright Harry?"

He quickly opened the kitchen door and ran down the hall away from the creature. He collapsed near the couch. "W-what is that thing?"

The man chuckled slightly. "Tis a houself Harry. It's a creature that does my cleaning as a sort of servitude."

Harry grimaced slightly. He had heard that word many times as his uncle used to describe himself. "He's a slave?"

"No Harry." Tatsu quickly replied. "He is a free houself who is choosing to work for me. Those creatures know nothing else other than cleaning and doing our bidding. I am just keeping her sane." Tatsu suddenly rose from his seat. "Via!" He called loudly. The houself this time did not 'pop' but scurried from the kitchen to the living room.

"Yes, Mr. Tatsu?" The houself asked in a somewhat excited tone.

"Why don't you show Mr. Potter to his room. He needs to get comfortable here."

"Yes sir, right away!" The little creature quickly walked over and watched him. "Will you come with me Mr. Potter?"

Harry semi-nodded, not wishing to disappoint the creature, but also scared of it. He stood up slowly and watched as she bounded down the hall and up a flight of stairs as he followed her. He noted how many rooms were in this place. He counted 16 rooms in the upper hallway, though he was sure at least one had to be a bathroom. The mansion looked large from the outside, but not as large as it seemed to be on the inside. The elf opened a door at the end of the hall and Harry looked inside. The room was large, bigger than the room he had seen Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon share. As soon as he thought of this though, an image of Vernon blocked his vision and he felt faint. An arm quickly grabbed him and held him up and Harry knew that once again Tatsu had come to be his savior, but this time Harry could not handle it. He pulled away fiercely, falling to the floor, some tears in his eyes from his thoughts. What if he had hurt Tatsu for trying to help him?

"Harry?" Tatsu said gently. "Let me help you up. Please?"

Harry grimaced, but nodded. His legs hurt too much still to quite get himself up. An arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him up and holding him up. Harry realized that a bit of the man's cloak had fallen off his face as he looked up. The man had a slightly crooked nose and scars covering his face. Did this man really hide himself because of scars? What had happened to him? Nothing above the nose shown, but enough that as soon as the man noticed he pulled the cloak back over his face. Harry looked down at the white carpeting on the floor, not sure of what to say.

"What do you think of your room Harry?" The man asked in a tone that said he would rather speak of anything other than what Harry had seen.

Harry quickly looked around and gaped when he saw what all was in the room. Never had he seen so many toys and books. Never had he seen such a huge bed with fluffy blue and gold covers. Everything was gorgeous. One thing caught his eye though. A small broom was in the center of the room… but it wasn't just lying there. The broom seemed to float above a circle. Harry cautiously pulled away from the man and walked over to see what was making the broom do so. The man chuckled. "Never seen a broom do that, huh?"

Harry looked back and then shook his head. "N-never Si- I mean Tatsu. How does it do that?"

"Magic, Harry."

"Magic's not real." Harry said defiantly, stating something his uncle had said every time he had seen a glimpse of a movie that showed it, or heard a song that said it.

"Not real?" Tatsu said in a disbelieving tone. "Then what is this?"

Tatsu pulled out the stick Harry had seen him with earlier and waved it. Harry saw sparkles come out of it as suddenly one of the toys across the room flew to Harry. It was one he had noticed, but had not wanted to say anything. A little stuffed black dog. Harry held it close to himself as he thought about what had just happened.

Finally he looked up at the man. "So you're a freak too?"

"A freak?" The man seemed to be annoyed. "Harry, using magic does not make one a freak."

Harry's eyes widened and he quickly looked down, fearing that Tatsu was mad at him. "I-I'm sorry Tatsu. I never meant to make you mad." He cringed, waiting for Tatsu to hit him. The man did not move forward.

Tatsu sighed and lay back against the wall. "You really think I am mad, don't you?"

"Aren't you?" Harry asked, curious.

"No." The man said firmly, and Harry knew he meant it.

Harry cuddled the stuffed dog closer to himself and nodded. "Ok."

The man quickly walked over and took Harry's arm, gently, so it did not startle him, but enough so Harry knew he was there. Harry leaned against the man.

"So, Harry. Would you like to go shopping with me? Or would you rather stay here and rest?"

Harry thought about it, but then he saw the creature and decided he didn't want to be around it right now. "We can go shopping."

"Good because we have to go and get some food, some clothes and a few healing potions." Tatsu said the last part a little more quietly. "Harry, hold on tight. I am going to do the same thing I did earlier."

Harry looked up and nodded, holding onto his arm tight with one hand and holding the toy tight in the other hand. He closed his eyes as he felt the feeling he had earlier. This time Harry could keep his balance when they got to an empty looking street. He looked around and saw many shops filled with items he could not recognize. But with how late at night it was, all of the shops were closed. Harry looked up at the man. "They're all closed."

Tatsu chuckled. "Yes, all the ones here are. Follow me Harry."

Harry saw him walking forward and he followed him down a dark hallway. The door Tatsu stopped in front of was a creepy looking store. Before they walked in Tatsu stopped Harry. "Let me do one thing Harry." He pulled out his stick and said something quietly. Harry felt a cool sensation on his head. Then Tatsu put his stick back in his pants. "Ok, now let's go in."

As they walked in, Harry saw candles light up inside and a man sleeping at the counter. This store had many things, all odd-looking to Harry. Tatsu stepped forward and knocked on the counter, waking the man. He stood up. "Well, if it isn't the man without a face. What can I do for you Mr. Tatsu?"

Tatsu dropped a few gold coins onto the counter. "I need a few potions Mr. Curry."

The man looked at the coins on the counter and then grabbed them, pulling them behind the counter. "Anything you need Mr. Tatsu."

"I need potions four basic healing potions and twenty dreamless sleep potions. I also need you to contact Veera to open her robe shop. I need some robes for my young nephew here."

"Nephew huh?" The man called Curry nodded and headed to the back. When he came back he had a bag filled with items. "I called Madam Veera through the fire. She will be ready for you when you get there."

"Thank you. We will head over there."

Tatsu took Harry's hand and led him outside. As soon as the door closed he leaned close to Harry. "I forgot to come up with a story for you. People here know me but not you. Please tell people around here that your name is Tom, my nephew."

Harry nodded, scared. He wondered why the man needed him to lie.

Tatsu walked over to a shop down the street that had dark clothes in the window. He opened the door and let Harry walk in. A lady stood there smiling. She had really light blonde hair and a smile that made harry shiver. She walked forward and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "So, is this the young chap who needs robes?"

Tatsu nodded. "Yes. He needs custom fitted robes."

The woman nodded band brought a stick out from under her robes. She pointed it at Harry and a small silver ribbon came out measuring him. He watched as it went around his neck worried that it might strangle him, but as quickly as it went around his neck, it went off again. "I've got robes that will fit him perfectly." She walked to the back and came back with robes in various colors. Different shades of blue and black. Tatsu walked over and dropped quite a few coins in her hand. "Perfect."

Veera grinned. "Come back soon Mr. Tatsu and young Mr… sorry, I did not catch your name."

Harry looked up and said what Tatsu had told him. "I am Tom, Tatsu's nephew."

The lady nodded with a grin. "Well you will be one dashing wizard Tom."

Tatsu put an arm around Harry's shoulder. "Come on Tom, it's time to head back home. You know how much I hate the sun."

"Yes Uncle." Harry said and then cringed, his heart racing. For a few seconds he didn't breath, but a quick squeeze on the shoulder from Tatsu made him come back to. He bowed quickly towards the lady and exited the shop.

"I-I'm sorry Tatsu. I can't… You should bring me home. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia will find me, and if they find me now they will kill me. I was never supposed to leave the house. Never allowed to be around people. Please. I need to go back!"

"Harry…" Tatsu pulled Harry close to him and hugged him. "Everything will be fine. You will never see those bastards again. You are safe."

Harry felt light in his arms and closed his eyes. He knew that this man was never going to let him go back, but he wondered if he was as safe as the man promised.

"One last thing we need to do Harry, and then we'll go back to the mansion, ok?"

Harry nodded but didn't say a word. Tatsu sighed. "You don't want to do anything else do you? You do not feel safe here."

Harry shivered and bit his lip. "I-I'm sorry Tatsu. I don't like being out in the open like this."

Tatsu nodded and took Harry's hand, holding onto him tight. They reappeared inside the mansion. Harry looked around. "M-may I go to my room sir?"

Tatsu nodded, saying nothing.

Harry ran off to his room, holding his toy dog close. He jumped into the bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

Tatsu sighed as he watched Harry run off. He wished he knew what was best for the boy. He had never tried to take care of a child before. He had never wanted children. Nor had he wanted to see the sight of a little confused, scared, and helpless boy whom he had to take care of.

"What kind of task is this?" He sighed and pulled out the stone which was now glowing red. "What did you expect me to do with you Harry?"

A/N: So what do you think? Please leave a review!


	3. An eventful twist

When once is not enough

**If you did not read the first chapter for my disclaimer and warnings, why are you here? And if you did, thank you for reading! Don't forget to review after each chapter. The more you review, the quicker I write **

Harry woke up with sweat running down his face and his heart racing. He could not see in the dark and his glasses were somewhere… where though? With the difference in size from the cupboard Harry was unsure where his glasses could have gone. He wrapped his arm around the stuffed dog and slid to the edge of the bed. Carefully he climbed down, but his body still hurt. Sighing, he felt the walls for a light. Once he found it he could see somewhat around the room, at least shapes were a little easier to make out. He went to reach on the side tables by the bed and finally felt his glasses. He put them on and went back to the bed to sit down. He looked around the room and saw a few interesting things. On the table where he had set his glasses, there was a little box. He reached over and opened it and soft melodious sounds drifted through the room. Harry liked the sounds. It was calming. Very peaceful.

Another thing Harry noticed as he looked around was a little gray hat. It was small enough it could probably fit his head. Harry wanted to try. He walked over and placed the hat on his head. It felt natural, but yet, he had never seen a hat like this before. Out of all the things here, the hat being on his head felt the most comforting. Harry giggled and went to jump on the bed. He had forgotten the dog on there. He wrapped himself in the blanket and closed his eyes. Funny enough, that is when the door opened. Tatsu walked in, carrying a tray of food. His voice enthused, he asked the little boy. "Having fun?"

Harry sat up automatically and nodded, but his smile was gone. He knew he shouldn't be having fun while someone else made the food. Why hadn't he gone down to the kitchen sooner and made Tatsu pancakes or something. He put his hands in his laps. "Yes, sir. May I help you with something?"

"What did I tell you about that sir stuff Harry?" Tatsu sighed and put the food down on the side table where the music box still lay playing. Tatsu reached over to it and shut the lid. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I would like to know what you need cleaned. I am good at scrubbing walls and floors!"Harry said proudly. "I can also do dishes and clean clothes and…"

"You are not going to clean here Harry." Tatsu said sternly. "How about today we just sit and play some games together. Perhaps, if you're up to it, I can teach you chess?"

"What's that?"

"What's that?" Tatsu sounded annoyed as he repeated this. "It's a board game Harry. A board game that even muggles play!"

"Muggles?"

"Non-magical folks. People who cannot do magic and are not born from magic users."

"O-ok…" Harry was confused by this, but didn't want to admit it.

"You will learn in time Harry." Tatsu crossed his arms slightly. "What would you like to do today?" Before he could reply Tatsu made sure to mention. "Other than cleaning."

"I wouldn't mind go-going outside." Harry said quietly as he looked out the window at a beautiful garden.

Tatsu stood up and walked over, picking up Harry gently. Harry cringed, but not much else. He was beginning to trust the man. He cuddled into the man's shoulder. Tatsu seemed to have no trouble carrying Harry. He brought him out to a bench and put him down. Harry was just glad that there wasn't many houses nearby. He was enjoying the fresh air. Harry closed his eyes and listened to the birds chirping.

"Harry?" Tatsu said quietly, not to interrupt him, but to make himself noticed. Harry looked over. "Can I give you a hug?"

Harry raised an eye, not sure why Tatsu was being so strange about it. "Of course you can."

Tatsu smiled and hugged him lightly. He smiled and then let go. "Thank you Harry. Now if you don't mind, I am going to go inside and ask Via to bring you the food I left inside and then I have to contact some people to let them know you are here."

Harry's eyes widened and he began to curl into a ball in panic. "Y-you're going to tell Uncle Vernon I am here?"

Tatsu quickly put a hand on Harry's head to calm him down. "No Harry. I need to tell a few of my friends you are here so that everyone who knows of you knows you are safe."

"P-people know me?" Harry asked, confused. Why would anyone know him? He's a nobody.

"Yes Harry. A lot of people do. But in a good way. Believe me." Tatsu ran his fingers through Harry's hair. "And they will want to know you are not being harmed."

Harry stayed curled in his ball. "O-ok. I'll be fine."

Tatsu sighed and gave Harry a small hug and then stood up, and only then did Harry relax. He walked in and Harry stay sitting on the bench. As Harry sat there a small kitten walked up to the bench.

_Mew_ _._ Harry heard the kitten and looked down. He had never seen such a small kitten, even when Mrs. Figg had babysat him. She had shown him pictures of small cats, but that was about it. Harry reached down and pet the kitten softly. _Mew. _

Harry laughed as the small kitten bounded off and ran into the woods. Harry glanced towards the woods with mild interest. He wondered what could be in them, but was not willing to run off into an area he did not know alone. Perhaps he would ask Tatsu to take him later.

"Harry Potter sir?" Harry jumped at hearing his name, but then looked at the little creature before him holding the food Tatsu had brought him earlier. He nodded and took the food, watching the little creature carefully.

"Thank you Via." Harry spoke quietly. The little elf nodded excitedly and then ran inside. He watched carefully. It seemed to like attention, but Harry was not sure he could give it as much attention as he wanted.

He looked at the food on the tray. A couple pieces of toast, lightly buttered. An egg, yellow up. And something Harry did not know. There was also a drink, but Harry could not tell what it was by smell or look. He sighed and took a sip. It tasted odd. It was better than some things he had tasted though. He drank it all slowly. When the plate was about half empty and Harry was already full (he had never had so much at once in his life!) he saw Tatsu coming out the front door. "Tatsu!" Harry said happily and ran over to hug him. On his way over though he tripped and almost fell. Before he could fall completely though Harry felt arms under his own.

"Be careful Harry." Tatsu said kindly. "There's a lot of sticks in these woods."

Harry nodded solemnly, sad that his excitement had vanished all in one sequence of events. He closed his eyes and then opened them when he felt Tatsu's lips press against his cheek. Harry blushed slightly and then smiled. He had never had someone care about him. It felt nice. Harry stood up and brushed off his slightly dirty clothes. "So did you get to talk to your friends?"

"I did." Tatsu said quietly. "I have one coming over this afternoon. I hope you don't mind."

"Mind?" Harry asked. "I will probably just stay in my room and read for a bit."

"Well…" Tatsu bit his lip. "I have someone coming over I'd like you to meet."

Harry closed his eyes tightly, suddenly scared. He was just beginning to trust Tatsu. Why would this man have him meet a bunch of people he didn't know?

"I-I guess that's ok."

"Good." Tatsu said with a good natured tone. "The boy is about your age and is very kind. I think you guys will be good friends."

"Friends?" Harry shook his head and laughed at the thought. Only cool kids, kids with parents and toys could have friends. Harry had neither of those. He could never be a good friend.

"Yes Harry, friends. As in someone I think you could get along with and perhaps care about. Someone who would care about you. I don't know if you will like each other, but it's worth a shot." Tatsu sounded someone proud of himself. Of course he was. He hadn't thought to plan for something like this until a month ago. A month ago when he had first planned to bring Harry home with him. Things did not go as planned though. Did they ever? He just hoped that this one plan would turn out to be for the best. Because if it did, he could make Harry very happy one day.

_ A few hours later _

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy! How nice to see you." Tatsu greeted the two kindly with a tone that made it seem he had known them for years. For all Harry knew, perhaps he had.

"Hello Tatsu." Lucius said, and bowed his head to the man before him. "How nice of you to invite us to your humble abode."

Tatsu nodded. "It was no problem at all. And is this the famous Draco I have been hearing so much about?" He motioned to the little boy hidden behind his mother's back. He only slightly peeked at Tatsu and Harry and then hid behind his mother's robe again.

"It is." Narcissa said proudly. "He has been looking forward to coming here since you mentioned it Tatsu."

Tatsu very much doubted it by the way the little boy his behind her, but it was within Narcissa's nature to make their family seem like the perfect clan. She turned around and took Draco by the hand. "Why don't you go play with Harry son, Tatsu and your father and I have some things to discuss."

Harry raised an eye as he watched Draco walk over, hands folded together in front of him. He looked up at Harry. "Hello." He said and held out a hand. "My name is Draco."

Harry nodded, but did not take the hand. He backed away slightly and motioned towards the stairs. "Want to go up to my room?"

Draco nodded and his eyes shined. He put his hand back down. The two then ran upstairs to Harry's room to play.

Tatsu smiled at Mrs. Malfoy. "He seems like a well mannered boy."

Narcissa nodded. "He is. He is a perfect Malfoy in every way. Someday he will make Harry very happy."

"So we are on the same page?" Tatsu asked, looking at the two. Lucius nodded, and pulled out some papers. Narcissa nodded and kept her head down. She seemed to have no say in what happened. Perhaps Tatsu was right about her. Perhaps she gave in to everything Lucius told her.

Lucius put the papers in front of Tatsu. "Harry Potter, the heir of the Gryffindors, shall be the husband of my son, Draconius Malfoy, the heir of the Slytherins as soon as they come of age. That is the agreement, yes?"

Tatsu nodded. "Yes."

Lucius grinned. "As long as no other love comes between them, the bond shall then be made at sixteen. Until then, Draco will live here with you until they both go to Hogwarts. Then each subsequent summer shall they come back here to live together once more. Should they fall in love with someone else, the agreement becomes void, and Draco will move back in with us until he moves in with his betrothed."

Tatsu nodded. "The agreement sounds fair. What of Draco's belongings?"

"They are to be brought by house elves within the next few hours." Narcissa said solemnly. She suddenly looked up at Tatsu with tears in her eyes. "Will you take care of my boy?"

Tatsu nodded. "I will my lady. This task is my greatest, but shall bring a great reward. Imagine if those of the wizarding community knew, Slytherin and Gryffindor would be together one day. It is a great burden to make sure that these children are well cared for, but I choose to do it as a promise to a dear friend."

Tatsu squeezed the rock he hid in his robes.

"I entrust you with my son Tatsu." Lucius said sternly. "But should I find out anything happens to him, you will never be found alive. He is my only heir. My only child. And I will not find out he is dead by the likes of you."

"You won't Mr. Malfoy." Tatsu said grimly. "I will write you every month of the progress made. Would you like pictures of your son along with the letters?"

"No. I have removed any mention of a son from my home." Lucius said, his eyes dark. "I only wish to know of it when the task is complete… or failed."

Tatsu growled slightly as he spoke. "Fine then."

Lucius grabbed Narcissa's arm hard. "We must go now."

Narcissa cringed and Tatsu could see tears in her eyes. He couldn't blame her. She was losing her son. But had this not happened now, she might have lost her son forever later. She was pulled outside where Tatsu now noticed it was raining.

Upstairs the boys both sat on the bed. "What do you think they're saying?" Draco asked.

"I don't know." Harry mumbled and put his hands in his lap. "Adult stuff?"

"I am sure my parents are trying to learn more about this mysterious man." Draco offered and tilted his head. "No one knows much about him."

"Neither do I." Harry said truthfully.

"But… you live with him." Draco said, curious. "Shouldn't you know what he hides under that cloak?"

"A face?" Harry said with a giggle.

Draco smiled. "Well, yes. Everyone knows that."

Harry shrugged. "Well then, what else is there?" He bounced off the bed. "Wanna play with this?" Harry asked, motioning to a little stuffed Dragon on a shelf near the wall. Draco's eyes lit up.

"Can I?"

"Sure!" Harry said excitedly. "Tatsu said I could play with anything in here."

Draco smiled and took ahold of the dragon, pretend making it fly around the room. Harry smiled and watched the blond haired boy in wonder. He had never had anyone his age want to play around him. It was nice to see someone playing without yelling at him. Draco suddenly turned to him. "Come play with me!" His smile brightened the whole room. Harry was shocked but nodded and bounded over.

"What should I do?" He asked shyly.

"Pretend to be a prince rescuing a girl stuck in a tower. The dragon is holding her away from everyone." Draco made the dragon fly back and forth by the bookshelf.

Harry nodded. "I'm coming!" He yelled. Then he bounced onto Draco, knocking him against the wall. He hit the dragon out of his hand. "Bad dragon!" He said. "And now he is dead." He smiled at Draco. "Are you the princess?"

Draco laughed. "I am not a girl silly. The princess is…" Draco pouted. "We don't have one. Maybe we should ask my mom to come play the princess." He grinned brightly at his idea. "Let's go get her!"

"Alright." Harry said and ran to the door. Before he could open it though, it opened and Tatsu stood there holding a tray.

"Either of you boys want a cookie?" Tatsu asked kindly. "Chocolate chip."

"I don't like chocolate." Draco replied coldly, but the look on his face showed that he longed for a cookie.

"You can have one Draco." Tatsu said. "Your parents just left. They said it was alright."

"Left?" Draco looked out behind Tatsu worriedly. "Where'd they go?"

"Home." Tatsu replied. "T-they said that they wanted you to stay here with me for a while. They have some business to attend to. They need you to stay here until school starts."

"But that isn't for months!" Draco whined. "Why am I not staying with Crabbe as usual?"

"Your parents wished you to stay here so you could make a new friend. A houself will be bringing you all of your clothing items and toys in a bit. I believe your broom as well." Tatsu shifted a bit and set the cookies down. "If you wish I can show you to your room."

Harry looked down. He could tell Draco didn't want to be here. He wondered if it was because of him. Perhaps he had done something wrong. Or at least he thought so until Draco said. "Can I just stay in here with Harry? I have never had a sleep-over before."

Tatsu nodded. "You may. I will conjure up a bed beside Harry's." He pulled out his stick and Harry watched as a bed appeared in the large room beside his own. Large as his own, but with covers that were green and silver. "Is this good enough Draco?"

Draco nodded, but now seemed shyer. Harry was unsure what to think of the boy's demeanor. At times he seemed so confident, but at others he seemed to be so unsure. Harry smiled at Draco. "You should put the dragon on your bed Draco, like my doggy on mine!" He said, pointing to the little black dog, nestled into the blankets. Draco nodded and did as Harry said.

Harry looked at Tatsu. "I think I wanna go to bed."

Tatsu nodded. "I suppose it has been a long day."

Harry swiftly grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him over to the beds. He got into his while making sure Draco got into his.

"If you need anything, you boys tell me, alright?" Tatsu said.

Harry nodded and Draco said. "Yes sir."

Harry noted that Tatsu said nothing to Draco about saying sir. Tatsu turned out the light and walked out. Harry lay back and closed his eyes, hugging the pillow close to him. Something seemed wrong, but he could not put a finger on it. Soon noises were heard from Draco's bed and Harry turned, trying to figure out what the noises were. Then Harry realized the noises were very familiar. Draco was crying.

"Draco." Harry said quietly. "Are you ok?"

"OK?" Draco asked, loudly. "My parents just abandoned me Harry. Abandoned me and left me with a man they barely know. I don't know why. I thought they loved me!" Draco sniffled. "I should have known my dad wanted me gone. He never wanted a child you know. He always said him and my mom would be better without me, but I didn't think he would leave me. I didn't think he wanted rid of me."

Harry shuddered and realized that Draco had just confessed to not being wanted. Could it be that he was not the only one not wanted by his family? But why would anyone not want Draco. He was kind and even acted like his parents. Perhaps they would come back for him. "They will be back." Harry said confidently.

"Back?" Draco twisted in the bed, having turned towards Harry because now he heard him better. "Harry, my parents have never been the most caring. All they ever wanted was the perfect son. I wasn't. I talked back, made trouble. I will never be a "perfect Malfoy". They aren't coming back. I know it." Draco sighed. "I suppose I should get used to it here. Soon school will start anyways and I won't have to worry about being stuck here."

"What d'ya mean?" Harry asked, curious.

"Crabbe would never let me come back here. When I go to school I will tell him my parents left me here. He will tell his dad and his dad will take me in."

Harry looked down. His thoughts of a possible friendship vanished. "Oh."

Draco layed back on the bed. "Night Harry."

"Night." Harry curled into a ball and fell asleep.

A/N: So, a little twist on my end. I have plans for this, don't worry. Please tell me what you think of this twist. Tatsu, who never wanted any kids now stuck with two…. And for what reason, other than to make them like each other eventually I got big plans. Hehe. Will Draco find a way out, you will just have to wait and see. Also, I still have a few more chapters until school starts. This is gonna be fun! Any guesses on who Tatsu may be? I like to hear guesses. ^_^ One more thing, the story will be going quicker soon because I have to start doing months… I gotta get through six school years and events and I am not even sure how long the chapters will be! But so far, I am enjoying this day by day. Draco would have made a cute princess though, wouldn't you agree :P I like being evil to my characters. Hope you all have a great day! More coming soon, I promise, as long as you review.


	4. Chapter 4

When once is not enough

**If you did not read the first chapter for my disclaimer and warnings, why are you here? And if you did, thank you for reading! Don't forget to review after each chapter. The more you review, the quicker I write **

"Harry?" A hand shook Harry awake. He clenched up slightly and stay curled in a ball. He hugged his little black dog tight. He looked up finally and looked at Draco. "Hiya Harry! Morning!"

"M-morning." Harry said shyly and sat up slightly, clutching the blanket close to him.

Draco tilted his head slightly. "You ok Harry?"

Harry nodded and sat up. "I-I am good. You?"

"I am ok. Did you see this?" He bounced off the bed and went over to the broom. He climbed on it and held onto the stick. As he got settled the broom rose into the air and flew in circles. Harry watched in amazement and smiled as he heard Draco giggle. The broom landed back in the circle and Draco got off. "I have never been able to ride a broom indoors before. It's fun!"

"You've ridden a broom before?" Harry asked in slight amazement.

"Yeah. Haven't you?"

"Never." Harry said. He twisted his hand in his lap. "I thought brooms could only be used for sweeping."

"Sweeping? Like houselves do?"

"I-I don't know." Harry said uncertainly. "Like I used to do."

"You had to clean! That's not a wizard's job! I was always taught that the only thing a wizard should have to do is learn his magic and learn the rules."

"Rules?"

"Yeah, like how after we start going to school we can't do magic outside of school until we're over 17. And how we cannot do magic in front of muggles."

"O-ok." Harry said quietly. He had never heard these rules. Perhaps there was a lot he needed to learn. How was he ever going to learn. He grew up with these "muggles", perhaps there was no place for him in this magical world.

"But don't worry, I know how to get around that." Draco said with a small glint in his eyes. "My daddy taught me everything I need to know in case something happens to me."

"Like what?" Harry asked, wondering.

Draco smiled. "Too much to teach you right now." Draco stuck out his tongue in a playful manner.

Harry threw the stuffed dog at Draco. "Prat."

Draco caught it and threw it back. Harry smiled and watched it land on the bed. Harry giggled. "Good throw."

Draco went over to the door and walked out, looking somewhat solemn. Harry tilted his head slightly. He hoped he had not make him mad. He ran over to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder. "You ok Draco?"

Draco turned around and looked at Harry in the eyes. "I don't know Harry. I miss my parents."

"It's ok Draco, they'll probably come back soon." Harry reached forward and took his hand gently into his own. "And until then, I am here for you."

Draco closed his eyes tightly and when he opened them Harry noticed tears in his eyes. He wondered if he had done something wrong, but Draco then said, "Thank you Harry, I appreciate it." Then he squeezed Harry's hand. "And I am here for you."

Harry grinned widely. "Let's go get Tatsu up!"

Draco smiled lightly and nodded, but didn't let go of Harry's hand. Harry took advantage of this by pulling Draco with him to Tatsu's room. He didn't even knock, just opened the door. "Tatsu, Tatsu!" Harry jumped onto his bed and cuddled into him. Draco giggled and jumped on the other side. Tatsu rolled over under the blanket. "I's sleepy time." He grumbled.

"But Tatsu, the sun is shining! It's time to wake up!" Harry laughed and tried to pull the covers off the man, but Tatsu held the blanket over his face.

"Harry, why don't you and Draco go ask Via for breakfast. I'll be down in a bit." Harry sighed and then grabbed Draco's arm, pulling him.

"Fine, we'll go." Draco cringed at this, but Harry did not notice.

_ A couple hours later _

Tatsu pointed to the piece Harry was holding. "It can either move there…" He pointed to the square in front of the pawn, "or there." He pointed to the one on the direct other side. Harry looked down at the board. "Which would be better?"

"It's too early in the game to tell really." Tatsu said simply.

"O-ok." Harry nodded and moved the piece to the left.

Draco grinned and moved his pawn in front of the bishop forward.

After a few of more pieces moved, Harry was sure he would lose the game. He didn't have a clue what he was doing and it was obvious Draco did. Within a few more moves, Draco grinned evily. "Check."

Harry looked down, but then he saw a move he could make. His king was behind the Queen and if he moved the Queen forward 2 spaces, it would not only block the bishop, but also if he used the bishop to take the Queen, his rook could take his King.

Harry played his move and Draco did things as Harry had planned. He was amazed when he got to say, "Checkmate?"

Draco and Tatsu both seemed somewhat surprised. Tatsu clapped Harry on the back. "Good job Harry!"

"You lied to me Harry!" Draco said, looking somewhat hurt. "You said you never played before."

"I haven't." Harry pouted, feeling he had hurt his friend.

Draco raised an eye. "Really?"

"Really."

"Oh." Draco nodded and bit his lip. "Well, we'll have to play later. I might win still then."

"Boys, we should go shopping." Tatsu said, changing the subject at seeing Harry's pained expression.

"Shopping?" He asked quietly. "What for?"

"Well, tomorrow is Draco's birthday."

Harry looked at Draco excitedly. "Really?"

Harry got up and went over to Tatsu whispering something in his ear. Tatsu nodded with a smile. "Sure Harry."

Harry's eyes sparkled and he giggled as he climbed off his lap. Draco tilted his head, but neither Harry nor Tatsu shared what was said.

"So shall we go shopping?"

Harry and Draco both nodded excitedly. "Can we go to Honeydukes?" Draco asked.

Tatsu nodded. "Of course."

Draco grinned and grabbed Harry's hand. "Come on, let's go."

Tatsu came over and grabbed both boys hands, and all three of them appeared in Hogsmeade. Tatsu let go of their hands as Harry gaped, looking around. Draco smiled and pulled Harry towards the shop that was well-known to him. He pulled him over to a rack with a ton of candy that didn't look familiar to Harry. Harry read the names of items. "

Jelly Slugs  
>102 in stock<br>Cost: 6 Knuts

Drooble's Best Gum  
>87 in stock<br>Cost: 19 Knuts

Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans  
>184 in stock<br>Cost: 1 Sickle a Pack  
>(55 Beans per package)<p>

Toothflossing Stringmints  
>37 in stock<br>Cost: 21 Knuts.

What are these Draco?"

Draco grinned. "Great candy Harry. You should try the Bertie Bott's beans. They are great. My favorite is the fish flavored beans."

Harry tilted his head. "They're really every flavor?"

"Yep!" Draco smiled. Tatsu walked up behind him. "You want me to buy some for you?"

"Really?" Draco asked excitedly.

"Yep. Though there is one other place I would like to go while we are here. But first, let me buy you both some candy. What would you like Harry?"

"I-I don't need anything." Harry said shyly, looking down.

"Pick something Harry. Everything here is good. If you need me to recommend something, I like the Blood lollipops and licorice wands."

Harry tilted his head. "Blood lollipops?" He stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Eww."

Tatsu laughed. "They're not as bad as they sound, but you might like the licorice wands better."

Harry nodded. "I-If you want, I'll have one of those."

Tatsu nodded. "Sure. Let me go pay for those."

Draco and Harry continued to look around the store while Tatsu paid. When he was done, he handed the bag to Draco, who carried his treats with pride. As they walked Harry watched all the shops and he was almost certain this is where they were the other night, but now it was daytime. There were a lot of people around, and an owl screeched from above them. Harry cringed slightly at the loud noise. Draco looked up. "Magical Menagerie, huh?"

Tatsu nodded. "For your birthday Draco, I decided I am going to get you a pet you may take to school. You can get an owl, a cat, or a toad. And also, Harry, I know it's about two months before your birthday, but since we're here, I would like you to pick out a pet as your gift too."

Harry tilted his head. The place that they walked into was loud and a little dirty. Draco pointed at an owl, showing Harry. "Look at that owl Harry. Wouldn't you like that one?" The owl was brown with a white chest. Harry shrugged. "Did he say cats?"

Harry now wondered if he could find that kitten he had seen the other day. Draco nodded. "Yep. Cats are a good companion to have. They have many magical abilities that can help you with your own."

"Really?" Harry was slightly surprised. He turned and looked at Tatsu. "I think I know what I want."

Tatsu tilted his head and looked at Harry. "What do you want?"

"I-I saw a kitten outside the mansion yesterday." Harry said and looked down. "I-I think I'd like to see if I can find it and have it as my pet."

Tatsu laughed lightly and put a hand around Harry. "Alright Harry." He touched Draco's shoulder. "Have you decided on anything?"

Draco shook his head and walked around the counter to look at some of the creatures near the back. He tilted his head and tapped on the woman's shoulder who worked there. "Excuse me, do you have any more owls?"

The lady looked at him like he was crazy. "No. The only reason I have that bugger…" She pointed to the owl above them. "is because someone traded it to me for a cat. If you want it, it's only a galleon."

Draco looked up at the owl and then looked over at Tatsu. "Is that ok Tatsu?"

"If that is what you'd like Draco, then that is what I shall get you."

Draco nodded and watched as the lady who owned the shop brought out her wand and lowered the cage to Draco. He held it close to him with a smile. He then looked at the storekeeper. "What is it's name."

"It doesn't have one." She replied briskly. She looked at Tatsu expectantly. He went forward and laid a galleon on the counter. She smiled. "But I will tell you, it's a male, so give it a name worthy of one." She grabbed the galleon and put it into her pocket. "Do you need anything else?"

Tatsu shook his head. "That will be all, thank you."

He walked outside and then turned to face the boys. "Shall we head home now?"

The boys nodded. Tatsu took their hands. When they appeared back at the mansion, Draco wanted to rush right to his room. Harry smiled and followed him, watching him place the owl on the side table near Harry's bed. Harry laughed. "So the owl will stay in the room with us?"

"Yes!" Draco said excitedly. "He's my pet." Suddenly he frowned. "Is that ok?"

Harry nodded. "Sure. What are ya gonna name him?"

"I'm not sure." Draco poked a finger in the cage and watched the owl screech. "Perhaps Screech." Draco giggled. "What do you think?"

"Screech sounds good." Harry said with a smile. He poked a finger into the cage to hear the screech again. He ran his fingers along the cage lightly. The owls eyes watched. Harry had never seen an owl in real life before. It was beautiful.

_ The next day _

Harry stood in the kitchen baking. The kitchen was a little hot, but nothing he wasn't used to. He heard the timer go off and smiled. "At last, it's done." He smiled and walked over to the oven and pulled out a chocolate cake. He ran to the living room where Tatsu sat reading.

"Is it done Harry?" Tatsu asked, looking up, causing the hood of the cloak to shift around his face.

Harry nodded. "Just needs frosting."

"Alright." Tatsu grinned. He got up and walked into the kitchen. He went to the fridge and pulled out a new jar of green frosting. "Here you are then. Once it's cool, put this on and we shall celebrate like a family."

Harry nodded happily. He was so glad he asked Tatsu to do this. Harry had always loved baking. He looked up. "Is Draco still in the room?"

Tatsu nodded. "Yep. I told him to stay there til I came and got him. He's probably riding that broom. I probably should tell him his broom is here as well."

Harry tilted his head. "His broom?"

"Yep. It's in the room I had set aside for him. All of his items are in there."

"All?" Harry asked, his eyes shifting slightly.

"Yes."

"His parents aren't coming for his birthday then? Draco was hoping they might."

Tatsu coughed slightly. "I know that they aren't. Sadly they didn't want Draco to get false hope that he might be going home."

"He won't be going home?" Harry struggled a bit to comprehend this. "But they're his family."

Tatsu knelt down and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. He was unsure of what to say. How could he explain to Harry that not all families were meant to stay together? Moreso, how could he do that without making Harry feel bad about his own situation? "He will be staying here with us Harry. Do you really want him to leave?"

"No, but…"

"But what Harry? If he goes he won't come back. Just let him stay here and be happy like he is now."

Harry shrugged and nodded, seeing his point somewhat. "Alright."

Tatsu nodded and put a hand near the cake. "The cake is cool now Harry. Do you want to put the frosting on?"

Harry nodded and looked down.

A little while later Tatsu had gotten Draco to come down and Via had brought them warm food. The cake sat in the middle of the table. It was plain green and frosted smoothly. Draco looked at the cake in amazement. "Harry made that?" He sounded surprised.

Harry nodded and laughed. "Yep. It wasn't hard."

Draco shrugged, but kept looking at it as he ate his food. As soon as Draco was done eating, Tatsu lifted his wand and 11 flames came out of it and floated above the cake. "Blow them out Draco and make a wish."

Draco nodded and blew. They all went out in one swift blow. Harry smiled and watched. "Yay! Happy Birthday Draco!" He leaned over and kissed Draco on the cheek.

Draco blushed. "Thank you Harry."

"Of course Draco." Harry smiled with a huge grin. For once in his life, he made someones day on their birthday. And he felt proud for doing so.

A/N: So what do you think? I think I found my timeline. June 5th is Draco's birthday. And they don't start school until September 1st. I probably will only have a few chapters between now and then, so we shall see how that goes. I hope that this chapter was what you were expecting. Please review!


End file.
